After the Dark: Monaco
| outsidegroup = |three = | season = 55 | numberofpeople = 18 | apocalypse = Deadily virus | previousseason = The Ruins | nextseason = }} is the fifty-fifth season of After the Dark. Host Survivors Monaco Group NPCS Settler Group NPCs Golden Horde Group NPCs Logistics Maps The following is a map of Monaco, with notable locations pointed out. The following is a map of Europe, showing locations of rumoured settlements, and settlements whose current condition is unknown. Inventory *Monaco Group Inventory *Settler Group Inventory Identities *''Ali'' is Shea. *''Jone'' is Joan. *''Emmett Jackson'' is Andrew. *''Elro'' is Mahdid. *''Aurora'' is Fitz. *''Magnus Lundström'' is Sean. *''Raul'' is Gavin. *''Tigran Harutyunyan'' is George Timeline Day 1 *Monaco has ended up with a lot of problems: there is no food as the fishing boats no longer work, there is no water due to a recent drought, the virus is still around and a large group of people has recently been spotted. With only four days worth of food left, Oldham Godfrey, the president of Monaco, shot himself in the head. Doug Riénne took over immediately and established a small group of people to lead the town: himself, Joakim, Anaïs and Trick. They gathered some of the most influential people in Monaco to discuss what would happen with Monaco. In the end, the crowd decided to split into 3. *'The Monaco Group' consisted of the people that decided to stay in Monaco, which was by far the majority of Monaco's citizens. After their four major problems were presented, solutions were made for two of them. Jone went to figure out how to find sailboats, as there were none in Monaco. He met Bjarne, a shipbuilder, who suggested looking at nearby docks. Anaïs agreed to take Jone and Bjarne with her to find these boats. Elro, meanwhile, went to find ways to find the missing parts to turn the existing boats solar-powered. Dakota and Raul meanwhile focused on protection of the city, backed by Trick who ended up in an argument with Doug. Nicolai talked to Joakim for a while, to find out what they needed to look for while scavenging. He then found his girlfriend, Matilda, and practiced shooting with her. Wesley also went outside, to find his girlfriend taking care of a group of orphans, as well as their own kid, Phoebe. Wesley announced his plans of leaving Monaco to find supplies, and told Eugenia to stay and look after Phoebe. Trick was willing to join Wesley, and the two met up with Nicolai and Matilda. Purry and her husband, Axle, began working on a medical facility. Axle initially had a small setup, but Purry helped out by expanding it. Purry also briefly talked to their neighbour, Bethy. Ali offered Trick to aid in protecting Monaco. *'The Settler Group' consisted of Nathaniel, Najim, Luke, Aurora, Magnus, Diama, Yiuna, Russ, Eliott and Judit. They took three cars and drove off, taking the backroads towards Italy. Their first stop would be Prascp in Northern Italy. Before they left, Luke broke up with Leylah, his girlfriend. *'The Golden Horde Group' consisted of Miguel, Basty and Alvin. Miguel didn't want Mel, his girlfriend, to join, while Basty's family was never asked. The three of them left to find the group of people that Trick had mentioned. They found it, meeting Derek, who announced them as The Golden Horde. Derek also briefly explained that they choose a new leader every six months, and that they travel around pillaging and enslaving in order to stay alive. At their temporary camp, Miguel and Basty noticed a lot of people that were either heavily armed or enslaved in heavy steel collars. Miguel explained that the three of them would join them and give information, in exchange for protection, food and shelter. With Miguel's experience as a haggling merchant, he managed to convince Derek that it was a good idea, but Derek wanted more in exchange. He requested a slave, hinting to Alvin. Miguel agreed to this, but Alvin did not. Alvin ran away, but was shot in the back by a member of the Golden Horde. Alvin did not die right away, but Derek ordered his men to leave him on the ground to bleed to death. Derek still wanted a slave, and Miguel gave them Basty on the condition that they would free him if Miguel and Basty could indeed help them. Derek agreed to this. Basty was tied up and thrown into a small tent with a group of other slaves, while Miguel was put in his own tent, though a guard was keeping an eye on him. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark